A Series Of Some Very Fortunate OneShots
by TeamSixPackTeamPaul
Summary: Welcome Ladies And...well Ladies.  Here I Have Some Very Foutunate One-Shots Featuring Our Lovely Wolf Pack Members  Pease Review and Enjoy!


A Series Of Some Very Fortunate One-Shots

Chapter 1: Beta Domination

I hate to say this but sadly I do not own twilight. Other wise if I did Bella would have ended up with Jacob and Edward would die.( no offense to all the Edward lovers out there). All credit goes to Stephanie Meyer and to her fantastic literature and very creative imagination for coming up with these lovely books. All credit also goes to all those sexy actors and actresses, especially the wolf pack (holler! I mean howl!) for bringing the Twilight (and there sagas) world to life. Amen.

Story Begin

~Ash's Point Of View~

Uncle Charlie, Bella, Jacob, Paul and I had just finished dinner. Of course me being the slowest eater, I ended up getting to do the dishes. While I was washing up the plates, I had felt these hot, big hands settle at my hips, a firm strong chest pressed into my back and something hot and very hard pressed (non to subtly might I add) into my backside. I instantly knew who it was. I turned my head to the right and asked him "what are you doing?"

He nestled his head into my neck, inhaled and then groaned out. "Baby, you smell so fucking good." He rocked his hips into my ass and whispered out. "Mmmm..If I asked you a question would you answer it?" He slid his hands down my thighs and squeezed, pushing my body flush against him, his body completely incasing me from behind. He lowered his head back down to my neck and started to attack my skin with licks, sucks and bites, slowly grinding his pelvis into my backside.

I took my hands out of the soapy water and placed one on the hand that's on my hip the other, I placed at the nape of his neck. I slowly rocked my hips back against his and moaned "yes" I tilted my head back subconsciously and to the side allowing him to have complete and total access to my neck. To a werewolf when his mate submits to him, it means that she is allowing his advances and gives him permission to 'court' her in a-sense. His eyes turned lupine as he growled lowly in his chest, and pressed me up against the side of the kitchen counter. "Would…You…Allow…Me…To…Dominate…You" He said in between thrusts. I shivered slightly against his frame and moaned a quiet "yes...Fuck yes". I ground my ass into his erection.

He placed his one hand on my hip and gripped it, while the other gently grabbed my hair and turned my head to the side so that I can see his face, while he thrusts his hips frantically against mine, and then it suddenly stopped. He lowered his mouth, almost touching my lips and said to me. "Good. Cause once **we've** started **we** wont be-able to stop. And I don't just mean you and I, I also mean my wolf" His nostrils flared and a growl erupted from deep within his chest. "Your as good as mine little girl" Paul whispered huskily into my ear.

Paul then lowered his mouth onto mine, his tongue darting in and out, sucking and nipping at my tongue. His hands searching for my skin, he placed one hand under my shirt and laid it flat underneath my belly button, the other started to unbutton my shirt. He removed his mouth from mine, his eyes heavily lidded and lupine like, his breathes coming out in pants. "baby" he started and continued by licking his lips " are your sure that your don't want me to stop. Cause this will be the last time that I will be asking you this…you do know that right?" he just finished unbuttoning my shirt and slipped it down my shoulders, his eyes following the trail.

I hummed out and place one hand on his cheek and the other hand on his thigh. " Yes I'm sure Paul. I don't want you to stop" I turned my face so that our nose's are almost touching, both of our breathes mingling with each other, coming out in pants. Paul's eyes fully shifted into the wolf and his nostrils flared again as he inhaled my scent. He purred lowly in his chest. His lips were just about to descend on mine when we were suddenly interrupted.

"Achem" Charlie coughed. We both looked turned and looked at Charlie. Paul growled lowly in his chest and pulled me flush against him, all the while his lupine eyes focused on Charlie, trying to decide if he was a threat or a challenge to his mate. While I on the other hand, was practically blushing myself to death and trying to get out of his hold. "Paul" I whined out "Would you please let me go. Uncle Charlie is no threat to me Paul. So Don't Worry Ok." I looked at him. He turned his head and focused himself on me, his eyes still lupine like, deciphering if what I'm saying is the truth or not. He nodded his head and let his arms fall to my waist.


End file.
